


Alibi

by a_static_world



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Star is Born, You guessed it - Freeform, angsty, based on the song "Alibi" from, hey slaughter has the word laughter in it thats funny right, i can write fluff i swear, post-iw au, sad again im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: I ain't lyingI don't lieWithout an alibi





	Alibi

_Don’t ask too many questions  
You don’t want answers_

Tony felt heavy. Coming back from the space gravity was weird, yeah, but this was different. His soul felt heavy, weighed down by the loss of the one thing he had sworn to protect. The apartment door stared him down, brass numbers eyeing him like they knew. But they couldn’t, couldn’t know-  
Breathe. In, out. In again, for good measure. Eight four eight. It’s a door, Stark, just a door.   
But he was too fond of what was behind it for this to be easy.  
The questions were never easy.

_But I ain’t lyin  
I don’t lie without an alibi_

The silence was thick, angry. The woman across from him had lightning in her eyes, the steel in her soul the only thing keeping her upright. The one thing she had dedicated her life to, the baby boy she had raised on her own for fifteen years, no more than a treasured memory. A baggie. A motherfucking baggie containing her whole life in 2.36 ounces. Tony felt something, then. The same anger she was feeling. And equally directed at himself.

_Look at me in the eyes  
There ain’t no other way_

She did not meet his eyes as the door clicked shut. The woman with the iron backbone sagged against it, hollowed out by the vacuum of grief. She had nothing left to live for, and she was ready to let the whole world know it.   
So know it they would.

_You don’t like my direction  
Hey, I won’t follow you_

The woman with steel in her soul and the man with iron for skin watched as the world burned. Watched and laughed, exchanging grim smiles as country after country yielded to the wrath of the Titan. Hoping they’d be among those chosen for slaughter. Praying they wouldn’t be spared.   
Their souls were empty; redemption was a fool’s paradise. All of this to avenge the light of their lives.  
It barely scratched the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I sadly do not own this fantastic song  
> will I ever write anything over 300 words? jury says probably not  
> I am tired  
> tonyxmay if you squint and if that's your thing???


End file.
